The present invention relates to devices for cleaning windows and other hard surfaces. More particularly, it relates to “all-in-one” type devices that deliver a cleaning fluid, work the fluid along the surface being cleaned, squeegee the used liquid off the surface, and collect the used liquid.
Cleaning of windows and other hard surfaces typically requires several tools and is a multi-step process. One typically picks up a spray bottle and sprays the window, then picks up a sponge or cloth and works the cleaning fluid along the window glass, then picks up a squeegee to drive the used cleaning fluid off the window, then dries the remaining “drool” with a rag or the like. Hence, several devices are required, and additional time is needed to shift from device to device. Moreover, this process may leave wet and soiled paper or rags to be dealt with or disposed of.
There have been attempts to collect liquid as it is being squeegeed off windows or other surfaces, using wicking or absorbent layers adjacent the squeegee blade. See e.g., U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,560, 6,092,255 and 6,668,418. Even when using such devices one will still need to use a separate spray bottle.
While there have been a variety of attempts to incorporate a source of cleaning fluid into a cleaning device (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,021), most of these devices do not provide the capability for collecting the squeegee “drool”. While this is not a serious problem for automobile use, or for use on the outside of buildings, use on the interior surfaces of building windows can be problematic, particularly where sensitive paint or flooring is adjacent the window being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,195 discloses a window cleaning device in which there is a reservoir containing cleaning liquid that impregnates a moistening element/sponge. Adjacent to that is a squeegee which collects the liquid and drives it to an adjacent catch reservoir on the device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,701 discloses a device which supplies a cleaning liquid, squeegees it off the window, and collects at least some of it in an adjoining absorbent pad region. However, with these devices, once the liquid is used up or the collection capacity of the device exceeded, it is difficult to adapt the device for continued use. Moreover, the devices are not compact and carry unnecessary weight.
While replaceable cartridges have been used in a variety of contexts (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,669), there is still a need for a compact, replaceable refill element that both delivers cleaning fluid and absorbs it in the context of a cleaning implement of the all-in-one type.